Deep Space Nine despues de la guerra contra el Dominio
by Captain leon
Summary: despues de la guerra todos los imperios estan agotados, de pronto aparecen los Marduk y el juego de poder y conspiraciones comienza de nuevo. crossover de star trek DS-9 y Macross 2


Este es un crossover de Star trek y Macross 2. Hace años que no veo serie alguna de star trek, de hecho solo vi "new generations" y "ds-9" y no toda la serie, así que si hay errores por favor les recuerdo que este es sólo un fanfic.

Recuerden que las naves tipo star trek miden dependiendo del modelo, desde más de 300 a más de 600 metros y una nave marduk de primera línea de combate ¡unos 2500 metros!

DEEP SPACE NINE - DESPUES DE LA GUERRA DEL DOMINIO

El comandante sisko observaba las estrellas desde la sala de mando de la estación espacial, perdido en sus pensamientos. La guerra contra el domino había terminado, pero a que costo… la federación contaba con 10 mil naves y en esta horrible guerra se perdieron cerca a 3 mil. Los klingon justo antes de la guerra con el dominio tuvieron una guerra contra la federación y sólo se unieron a está para acabar con el dominio, las bajas de los klingon fueron tan grandes que dos tercios de sus flotas fueron destruidas y tuvieron que retroceder a su territorio. Sisko estaba seguro de que esto era lo que impedía que los klingon no atacasen a la federación.

- nosotros perdimos un tercio de nuestras flotas pero ellos perdieron dos tercios – pensó. Inteligencia decía que los klingon no atacarían a nadie hasta recuperarse, lo que les llevaría diez años mínimo. Los que mejor salieron parados fueron los romulinos, ellos ingresaron en la segunda mitad de la guerra y sus bajas no fueron muy numerosas, bueno si lo fueron, pero no tanto como las de la federación o los klingon. Sisko sabía que la siguiente guerra seria contra los romulinos, una guerra que vendría más temprano que tarde y que la federación y los romulinos enfrentarían una guerra de desgaste, ya no había más aliados a los cuales recurrir, kardasia y los otros poderes fueron diezmados en la guerra.

- ¡señor, hay una gran perturbación energética que sale del agujero de gusano! Nunca vi algo así – le dijo un oficial.

Efectivamente el agujero de gusano parecía alargarse y ensancharse a punto de explotar, y de este salía una nave como nunca antes había visto el comandante en su vida, era de un color azul metálico pero parecía tener una forma orgánica como la de un cetáceo con ojos rojos a los costados.

- señor, la nave mide ¡unos 2500 metros! – le dijo kira alarmada.

- eso es más grande que la mayor nave del dominio que medía 1500 metros – le responde sisko que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡es más grande que la estación DS-9 que mide 1600 metros! Solo un cubo borg de 3000 metros es más grande – grita odo.

En eso otra nave azulada con la forma de una ballena preñada sale del agujero de gusano, su tamaño… más de 4000 metros…

- por los dioses, que es eso – dijo con la boca abierta dax

- no sé lo que se sean pero espero que vengan en paz – decía incrédulo el doctor bashir

- no lo creo, las naves no tienen para nada la pinta de naves de comercio, es obvio que son naves de guerra y con armamento anti naves ligeras o pesadas por toda su superficie – informa worf.

- alerta roja, pongan la alerta roja, asumiremos que estas naves pertenecen a una flota hostil – ordenaba sisko.

- señor, más naves siguen saliendo – informaba el jefe Obrien.

- cuantas

- unas cinco señor.

- avisen a cualquier nave de la federación en las proximidades – dice sisko

- señor, debido a la guerra, las naves de la federación ahora están más dispersas, no localizo ninguna lo suficientemente cerca como para venir de inmediato – informa kira.

- señor siguen saliendo naves – informa desesperado Obrien.

- escudos a la máxima capacidad.

- ¿y las armas de la estación? – pregunta worf.

- no, no quiero que piensen que queremos atacarlos, no quiero asustarlos

- yo ya lo estoy – dice el doctor bashir.

- comandante qué diablos son esas cosas – grita quark, quien se auto-invito a la sala de mando.

- quark, ahora no tengo tiempo, ¡regresa a tu bar! – se molesta sisko

- ya oíste al comandante quark, vete de aquí – le dice secamente odo.

- ¡son piratas! Vienen por mi latinium (dinero en star trek).

- les daré todo el latinium que poseo si pasan de largo – trata de bromear kira, la valiente bayoran.

- más naves salen señor – informa worf nervioso.

- señor Obrien, responden a nuestras comunicaciones.

- negativo señor, transmito en todas las frecuencias e idiomas.

- sisko, siguen saliendo naves gigantescas del agujero de gusano – le grita dax.

En ese momento en el puente de mando de una nave scout Marduk de 500 metros.

- lord Feff, los alienígenas se siguen comunicando con nosotros.

- puede ser una trampa, apunten nuestros cañones a esa estructura – ordenaba Feff.

- no, no lo hagas Feff, no ves que tratan de comunicarse con nosotros, ni siquiera nos apuntan con sus armas pese a que nos encontramos tan cerca de ellos – le dice Ishtar.

Feff evalua lo que le dijo Ishtar y decide abrir las comunicaciones.

- aun siguen saliendo más naves señor – vuelve a informarle worf.

- ¡waaaa es el fin! Mi latinium… - llora quark y sale disparado fuera de la sala de mando.

- no creo que con las armas de la estación les hagamos retroceder – le dice kira, en eso una transmisión de las extrañas naves azuladas se reproduce: "billones de los nuestros están todavía volando por la galaxia, librando una guerra inútil. Pero si entran en contacto con la cultura, comprenderán, como nosotros, que la guerra no tiene sentido. ¡Cultura por siempre!"

Todos los integrantes de la sala de mando enmudecen.

- ¿eso fue una transmisión? – preguntaba sisko.

- si lo fue sisko – le dice dax.

- señor, se reproduce una imagen de video proveniente de la flota de enfrente – informaba obrien, cuando la pantalla de la sala de mando muestra a Feff y a Ishtar.

- señor parece que ya salieron todas las naves, en total son treinta – informa rápidamente worf.

- soy el comandante sisko de la estación espacial deep space nine, perteneciente a la federación unida de planetas, ¿podría saber quiénes son ustedes?

- somos los Marduk, la raza más poderosa del universo – les dice arrogantemente un joven alto y muscular.

- señor comandante, le aseguro que nosotros los Marduk venimos en paz – le dice con una voz preciosa, una niña de aspecto adorable.

- en ese caso usted comandante…

- yo soy Lord Feff, comandante supremo de los Marduk.

- mi nombre es Ishtar, sacerdotisa suprema de las emuladoras del alus nova.

- sean ustedes bienvenidos a la estación espacial deep space nine – les dice un sonriente (y muy aliviado) comandante sisko.

Una nave pequeña de transporte se dirigía a la estación ds-9, mientras la flota Marduk se posicionaba en formación de batalla (sólo por si acaso), excepto un destructor Marduk de 3000 metros que flanqueó la estación espacial (otra vez solo por si acaso)

- no confían mucho en nosotros – le decía kira a sisko, en la bahía de llegada.

- esperemos que la visita a la estación calme sus dudas, odo… - prosiguió sisko – ya instruiste a quark para que este en línea y no trate de timar a nuestros visitantes.

- no se preocupe comandante sisko, me HIZE ENTENDER a la perfección, y en cuanto al trato que les dispensara, usted sabe que quark se desvive para atender a clientes mientras haya una buena cantidad de latinium de por medio.

- este encuentro es importante, la federación pagara todos los consumos de nuestros visitantes. Jamás la federación tuvo contacto con los Marduk, nada debe faltarles.

La puerta de la bahía de ingreso se abrió y por ella pasaron Ishtar y Feff. La joven tenía un hermosísimo cabello azul claro (cerulean?), tan largo que casi tocaba el suelo y vestía el traje blanco característico de las sacerdotisas y el comandante la capa larga característica de los lores Marduk, pero está era de un color plateado, símbolo de su rango. También entraron dos soldados de seguridad, estos llevaban una armadura completa de color negro que les cubría incluso el rostro, los ojos eran cubiertos por placas rojas, además llevaban armas enormes y otras más pequeñas junto con otras armas blancas pequeñas. A odo esos sujetos no le causaron la menor gracia. Finalmente, entró un oficial científico, sisko se puso nervioso, si no fuera porque este llevaba una capa negra Marduk que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo y la boca, hubiera jurado que se trataba de un borg.

- lord Feff, lady Ishtar, bienvenidos a la estación deep space nine – les saludó sisko extendiendo su mano, no sabía si el Marduk se la estrecharía, sin embargo Feff se la estrechó con su característica fuerza bruta, sisko por un momento temió que se le romperían los dedos, pero puso la mejor cara de póker que pudo. El comandante noto que el Marduk era muy alto, más que worf y de complexión más muscular que el klingon. A continuación saludo a Ishtar, la pequeña joven poseía un cuerpo soñado y un rostro aniñado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue sus ojos chispeantes y voz encantadora.

Sisko hizo las presentaciones de su tripulación, el científico Marduk le susurró algo a Feff y este asintió levemente. Luego sisko llevó a los Marduk a las habitaciones más lujosas que podía ofrecer la ds-9, el comandante pudo apreciar que los dos soldados Marduk, estaban a cargo de la seguridad de la joven emuladora. Una vez ofrecidas finas bebidas y suaves aperitivos el comandante se despidió informándole a Feff que una reunión oficial se llevaría a cabo más tarde y que no dudase de mandarle a llamar para lo que sea. Se sorprendió acerca del pedido de Ishtar, la cual le pidió escuchar música, sisko hizo reproducir música clásica para complacerla.

- ¿qué te pareció este encuentro lady Ishtar?

- el comandante es muy atento y sus oficiales parecen muy profesionales, ¿Qué hay de ti Feff? – le dijo Ishtar tuteándolo.

- me reí cuando dijo que este diminuto lugar era una estación espacial, pero veo que internamente es más grande de lo que da a conocer por fuera lady Ishtar – le comunicó Feff, quien no podía darse el lujo de tutear a Ishtar frente a sus hombres.

- a mi me encanto las calles con jardineras y faroles, se parece mucho a la tierra.

- eso me perturbo lady Ishtar, ¿no estábamos antes en la tierra?, no es necesario ser un oficial científico para saber que el comandante sisko es terrestre.

- la anormalidad en la transposición masiva pudo habernos enviado a una dimensión paralela, pero en un plano temporal diferente, tal vez en el futuro lord Feff – informó el oficial científico.

- pronto aclararemos todas las dudas – dijo ceñudo Feff.

En la sala de mando sisko y sus hombres evaluaban la situación.

- la seguridad Marduk no es un chiste, esos hombres son en extremo disciplinados – informaba odo

- se ve que son guerreros, y el comandante Feff tiene la mirada de un guerrero forjado en varias guerras – decía worf.

- a mi me sorprendió el oficial científico – decía el doctor bashir.

- creí que era una especie de borg – dijo dax.

- yo también me sorprendí – admitió sisko – odo, worf, los felicito por la elección de sus hombres, todos ellos mantuvieron la calma, si alguno hubiese apuntado con sus feisers al oficial científico…

- ¿hay algo más que reportar? – preguntó kira.

- solo un pequeño incidente con quark, al parecer quería auto invitarse a las habitaciones de nuestros huéspedes, seguro para proponerles un negocio absurdo. Mis hombres le detuvieron y yo tuve una "calmada" charla con él – informó odo.

- las naves Marduk no se movieron para nada – reportó worf.

- tampoco hubieron comunicaciones por parte de ellos – dijo el jefe Obrien.

Ya en la elegante pero al mismo tiempo severa sala de estrategia de oficiales, sisko y su tripulación se reunían con los Marduk. Sisko a petición de Feff, le explico lo que era la federación unida de planetas. Feff y su oficial científico de nombre orberec intercambiaron susurros.

- ¿sucede algo comandante Feff? – preguntó sisko.

- al parecer mi flota se desplazo a un universo paralelo, alrededor de 300 años en el futuro.

Todos los de la federación se miraron extrañados, entonces orberec, les explicó las singularidades científicas de un desfase en la transposición de una flota entera, sin embargo, los factores causantes de dicho desfase fueron convenientemente omitidos.

- ¿Qué es una transposición? – preguntó kira. Los Marduk se mostraron incómodos.

- es una operación que permite que una nave vaya de un punto A al punto B, sin la necesidad de una recta o línea alguna de conexión entre ambos puntos – informó orberec.

Dax no pudo disimular y abrió los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que se le caía la mandíbula, si lo que decía orberec (de manera desconfiada) era cierto, suponía una tecnología superior, al menos en lo relativo a los viajes espaciales.

- entiendo – dijo sisko, dirigiéndole una mirada muy clara a dax. Ella y su tripulación no debían preguntar más al respecto.

- ¿tienen alguna manera de regresar a su dimensión y a su tiempo? – preguntó sisko, Feff dirigió una mirada a orberec, pero este no contestó.

- comandante, no creo que la ds-9 pueda satisfacer los requerimientos de toda mi flota, además la cercanía con el agujero de gusano de seguro le resulta incomoda, ¿Cuál es el planeta más cercano a la estación? – preguntó Feff. Kira se encontraba nerviosa, dirigió una mirada suplicante a sisko, pero sisko le devolvió otra que le indicaba que no tenía opción.

- el planeta más cercano a la estación es bayor.

- ¿pertenece a la federación? – volvió a preguntar Feff.

- sí, pertenece a la federación.

- entonces iremos pronto a ese lugar – aseguró Feff. A kira la palabra "pronto" le produjo indigestión

- el planeta bayor debe ser muy hermoso – dijo Ishtar.

- sí, lo es – le diko kira.

- me gustaría ir allí, sin embargo, creo que la estación espacial ds-9 ofrece un ambiente más multicultural, quisiera quedarme más tiempo aquí y ver como lograron que razas y culturas diferentes puedan vivir juntos y en armonía – le dijo Ishtar a kira sonriéndole genuinamente.

Kira le agradeció el gesto y así termino la reunión. Bayor contaba con dos semanas hasta que la flota Marduk aterrizase en el planeta, mientras el gobierno de bayor prepararía todo lo necesario para recibir a los Marduk.

- ¿estás seguro de esto Ishtar? – le dijo Feff una vez que regresaron a su nave.

- lo estoy Feff, no se supone que nosotros los Marduk ahora buscamos tener una nueva sociedad, disfrutar de una nueva forma de vida y ya no ser los peones de la destrucción que quería el emperador ingues que fuésemos.

- me preocupa todo esto Ishtar, esa guerra contra el dominio de la cual nos hablo el comandante sisko. Parece que a los seres de este universo se les da muy bien eso lo de la traición. Por eso es que los Marduk honran la guerra Ishtar, no hay nada más puro que está, tú y tu enemigo enfrente, nada más que eso, nada más que el deber y la gloria.

- Feff no digas eso, no puede haber algo más horrible que la guerra, además no me pidas que desconfíe de todo el mundo.

- ¡pero debes hacerlo Ishtar! Recuerda que ya no eres una simple emuladora, no sólo una sacerdotisa emuladora, ahora eres la suprema sacerdotisa del alus nova, ya no te debes sólo a ti, sino a todos, debes ser fuerte Ishtar, debes ser Marduk.

- lo sé Feff, pero estoy segura que el comandante sisko y su tripulación son de fiar.

- pero sisko es sólo un comandante, ¿Qué hay de sus superiores en la flota estelar?, ¿Qué hay de los políticos en la federación de planetas unidos?

- tú lo dijiste bien Feff, somos Marduk, debemos ser fuertes… y no lo seremos hundiéndonos en conspiraciones, ni temiendo por estas.

La flota Marduk se posiciono en unas coordenadas asignadas por sisko, lo suficientemente cerca de la ds-9, pero lo bastante lejos del agujero de gusano como para no poner nervioso a nadie. Ishtar regresó a la ds-9 para experimentar la variedad cultural que gozaba la estación, estaba acompañada siempre por dos soldados Marduk de seguridad. La emuladora continuamente tenía conversaciones con dax, la cual le informaba de aspectos culturales de la federación, y con kira se informaba acerca de bayor y los planetas en este lado del universo lejos de la federación.

Orberec también fue a la ds-9, pero para frustración del jefe obrien, este sólo quería aprender acerca de la tecnología que la federación tenía para ofrecer a los Marduk, y orberec no daba nada a cambio.

- jefe obrien por favor, debe entender que los Marduk son una especie que siempre evito el contacto con otras especies, es natural que se muestren desconfiados – le decía sisko en su cabina de mando la cual estaba anexa al salón de mando del ds-9

- lo sé señor, pero me interesaría saber acerca de su tecnología y el maldito borg no suelta prenda.

- le recuerdo señor obrien que el oficial científico no es un borg, y si le damos tiempo de seguro se abrirá de forma más cooperativa hacia usted – sugirió sisko frunciendo las cejas [nota del autor: ese obrien es a veces un imbécil]

- digame jefe obrien, que le parecieron a orberec nuestras instalaciones – le pregunto sisko.

-quedo muy impresionado señor, me parece que sólo su tecnología de transposición es más avanzada que la nuestra. Mostro particular interés en como generamos nuestros campos de fuerza, ya que al parecer sus naves no pueden hacer tal cosa, también casi se cae de espaldas cuando le mostré cómo funciona el procesador de alimentos de la nave, y ni que decir de nuestra tecnología de transporte de personal de una nave a otra de forma instantánea.

- me lo imaginaba, los Marduk solo eran utilizados por este… emperador ingues, para propósitos militares, la tecnología de protección de naves y otras similares no eran prioridad para él. Por eso que su sistemas de transposición y supongo armamento es la única tecnología que podrían ofrecer algo a la federación. Jefe obrien, es imperativo que de toda la información a orberec, esperemos que nos ofrezca estudiar sus naves, no quisiera pedirle a Ishtar que interceda por nosotros, se que a Feff no le gustaría.

Las sugerencias de sisko dieron resultado, orberec a cabo de dos semanas compartió información referente a la tecnología Marduk. El jefe obrien y dax estaban fascinados, habían descubierto una nueva fuente de energía que prometía revolucionar todo hasta ahora, fuente que impulsaba la flota Marduk y hacia posible la transposición de naves de un punto a otro de la galaxia de manera casi instantánea, le llamaban "protocultura". Worf y kira también estaban impresionados por el armamento de las naves, cada una de las más grandes parecía contar con una potencia de fuego superior a la ds-9 con sus 5 mil torpedos o a las fortalezas de protección planetarias que tenía el dominio, con la ventaja que la fuente de energía que alimentaba a estos monstruos no se hallaba en ninguna luna, sino que estaba dentro de cada nave. Lamentablemente los pods de combate y los power armor zentran y meltran, lo mismo que los power armor de los lores Marduk permanecieron en secreto por orden de Feff.

Cumplido el plazo de las dos semanas, la flota Marduk descendió al planeta bayor donde fueron recibidos por el gobierno planetario, asignándoseles un sector del planeta lejos de la población civil, trataban de evitar que los Marduk se diesen a conocer a todos por ordenes de la federación unida de planetas, la cual ya había enviado unas cinco naves a la ds-9 para evaluar la situación y mantener todo lo más secretamente posible, ya que está no era una nueva especie más, la tecnología de transposición prometía mucho. Lastimosamente tanto los romulinos como los klingon ya sabían de la existencia de los Marduk debido a los espías que tenían tanto en bayor como en la ds-9.

El almirante Vásquez de la flota estelar se hallaba en el despacho de xilos, presidente de la federación.

- me encuentro intrigado almirante vasquez, acerca del proceder de la flota estelar, ¿Por qué no se comunico a mi persona la existencia de estos Marduk?

- señor presidente, debido a informes de inteligencia sospechamos que tanto los romulinos como los klingon podrían tener agentes dentro…

- se perfectamente eso almirante, sin embargo, yo le aseguro que jamás se me ocurriría ir directo donde los romulinos o los klingon para compartir está información, o ¿acaso insinúa que mi lealtad está comprometida? Lealtad con mi ejercicio como presidente de la federación unida de planetas

- no señor, pero debe entender que…

- entonces será que se refiere a mis subordinados, subordinados que YO MISMO nombre, pero claro almirante, como pude ser tan estúpido de caer en un engaño romulino o klingon. Tal vez debería renunciar a mi cargo y cederle el puesto a usted, después de todo usted asume decisiones sin mi consentimiento.

- señor, la decisión que tome fue para el mejor interés de la federación y su persona, si requiere mi renuncia…

- póngala en mi escritorio mañana a primera hora Vásquez.

En el consejo klingon, una acalorada discusión se llevaba a cabo.

- ¡debemos enviar una flota ahora mismo kurgas! – gritaba y escupía el general Kron

- ¡no podemos enviar ninguna! Acaso no entiendes que perdimos dos tercios de nuestras flotas contra el dominio – explicaba kurgas caudillo máximo de los klingon.

- ¡nos atacaran, nos atacaran si esa tecnología alienígena cae en sus manos! – gritaba el general grol

- ¡no me extrañaría que ya la estén aplicando para sus naves! – gritaba el general tolgar

- el imperio y la federación tienen un tratado de paz – decía kurgas

- si tenemos un tratado de paz, ¿Por qué nos ocultan información como está? – gritaba el general brolok

- ¡con ese tipo de tecnología pueden atacarnos cuando sea y en las propias puertas de la capital! – gritaba el general sardul

- sabes kurgas – le decía el general kron – podemos decirles a todos, que la federación no nos dejo otra opción, será la palabra de ellos contra la tuya…

Mientras tanto en el senado de romulus, los senadores discutían acerca de la acción a tomar.

- la apuesta es muy grande, pero el premio vale la pena – decía el senador victorus.

- ¿crees que los klingon ataquen a la federación? – decía el senador marcus.

- sería una locura, dejarían al imperio expuesto a nuestros ataques – decía el senador lotus.

- y si nosotros vamos, dejaríamos la frontera del imperio desprotegida – señalaba el senador tiberius.

- podremos afrontar las perdidas marcus, nuestras flotas son más numerosas – indicaba el senador julius.

- votemos entonces – dijo tiberius

- ¿es necesario? – dijo riendo marcus y todos le imitaron.

- es legal – dijo victorus.

En la ds-9 los días pasaban sin contratiempos pero el jefe obrien le informaba a sisko la llegada de una flota de la federación.

- señor, una flota de la federación se aproxima son unas dos mil naves.

- abran comunicaciones – ordenó sisko quien se hallaba extrañado ante el despliegue de tantas naves.

- hola sisko, tanto tiempo sin verte.

- capitán le blanc, a que debo el honor.

- almirante, ahora soy almirante, te convendría cuadrarte adecuadamente sisko.

- felicitaciones almirante – dijo sisko ceñudo – podría indicarme el motivo de su presencia.

- vasquez fue obligado a jubilarse prematuramente, el presidente de la federación sabiamente concluyó que necesitaba otro almirante, uno más confiable.

-¿?

- jajaja sisko, mordiste más de lo que podías tragar, ¿realmente creíste que la traición de vasquez y la tuya quedarían impunes?

- pero de qué habla almirante, ni el almirante vasquez ni mi persona jamás intentaríamos conspirar contra la federación.

- te creo sisko, te creo, y si te portas bien considerare, TAL VEZ no pedirle al presidente que considere tu traslado a otra estación, puede que incluso si me siento magnánimo abogue por ti para que no sigas el mismo camino que vasquez.

La comunicación se corto y sisko apretó los puños contra sus costados.

- ¿sisko? – decía dax

- maldito perro.

- ¿señor? – decía kira

- "el perro", así llamábamos a le blanc en la academia, porque siempre estaba dispuesto a lamer el trasero de los demás con tal de obtener beneficios – decía con un tono amargo sisko, mientras la flota de la federación se apostaba junto a la estación ds-9.

En bayor, Ishtar no sospechaba lo que sucedía en la estación espacial.

- entonces, por favor visite cuando quiera a betazed lady Ishtar – le decía con una sonrisa diana troi la consejera del star trek.

- me encantaría, y por favor llámeme Ishtar – le dijo la emulador, ambas mujeres se encontraron durante una cena de gala que había ofrecido bayor a los Marduk y entablaron una amable conversación. Ishtar se entero que los habitantes del planeta betazed estaban descontentos con el proceder de la federación, en la guerra contra el dominio no defendieron el planeta como se suponía y este fue conquistado en cuestión de horas, los del dominio exigieron muchas compensaciones en latinium para cubrir los costos de la guerra así como el saqueo de diversas cosas del planeta, incluso luego de finalizada la guerra recién betazed recupero su independencia debido a que el dominio ya una fuerza diezmada y vencida decidió retirarse voluntariamente. La humillación y el desamparo del planeta de la consejera troi fue totalmente aplastante.

- tendría que hablar con el lord supremo Feff y los demás lores acerca de la invitación de tu gobierno diana.

- comprendo, se que la federación puede hallarles un planeta habitable, pero preferiría que se quedasen en betazed, el planeta es enorme y escasamente poblado y mi gente gustosos los recibirían.

- estoy segura de eso, ya que de la dimensión que vinimos, zentrans y meltrans convivieron en paz con los humanos, no veo porque nosotros los Marduk no podríamos hacer lo mismo con los betazoids.

En la estación espacial ds-9 sisko y sus hombres tenían que tragarse el trato prepotente de le blanc y sus hombres, cuando de repente el jefe obrien informaba a sisko la llegada de una flota romulina.

- señor son unas cuatro mil naves y se acercan en formación de batalla.

- eso es más de un tercio de la armada romulina – decía sisko.

- ¡qué diablos sucede sisko! – gritaba le blanc. Sisko le informó de la situación

- malditos romulinos, tiene espías en todas partes – escupía le blanc – sisko quiero a su estación pronta para repeler el ataque, yo y mis naves saldremos a enfrentar a los romulinos… no, no necesito que me apoyen las naves que mandó el idiota de vasquez – decía mordazmente el almirante, al ver que sisko estaba por sugerirle que las cinco naves del ex almirante le acompañasen.

- como usted diga señor, las cinco naves se quedaran resguardando ds-9.

Al llegar la flota romulina, ni siquiera se molestó en comunicarse con sisko o con le blanc, simplemente atacaron tomándoles por sorpresa. Sisko odiaba a le blanc pero debía reconocer que había subido escalones no solo gracias a sus halagos también era un comandante capaz, al menos cuando su propio cuello estaba en juego.

La batalla fue feroz pero al final pese a que estaban superados en número le blanc ganó la batalla, aunque perdió mil novecientas de sus naves. Los romulinos por otra parte, no fueron tan afortunados, de cuatro mil naves 3991 habían sido destruidas y el restante quedaron flotando a la deriva.

- sisko… comunica a la federación lo sucedido, debemos atacar al imperio romulino ahora que perdieron un terci… - la comunicación se cortó la nave de le blanc explotó debido al ataque sorpresa de una nueva flota romulina.

- almirante le blanc, almirante le blanc, jefe obrien – sisko miraba a obrien

- se corto la comunicación señor… detecto nuevas naves aproximándose… ¡son naves romulinas señor! Otras seis mil.

- seis mil naves – exclamaba worf – es imposible, acaso dejaron desprotegido romulus.

- de seguro estaban juntando todas estas naves para una eventual guerra contra la federación, las perdidas contra el dominio en realidad no eran nada para ellos.

- señor, se acerca otra flota de naves son como tres mil… son los klingon.

- abra comunicaciones – ordenó sisko

- saludos comandante sisko, soy el general qwort, líder supremo de esta flota. A sisko le corrió un sudor frio por la espalda, sabía que qwort era uno de los generales klingon más belicistas del imperio y su "amor" por la federación no era mucho, si los klingon atacaban…

- sisko – qwort interrumpió los pensamientos del comandante – la federación me desagrada, usted me desagrada. El consejo klingon podía decir que ustedes no nos dejaron opción para comenzar la guerra, podríamos decirles eso a nuestros jóvenes… ¡pero nosotros lo sabríamos!, ¡todo el alto consejo klingon lo sabría! Sisko, mañana seguro seremos enemigos, pero ahora respetemos el tratado entre la federación y el imperio… ¡es un buen día para morir para ambos!

La flota klingon avanzó adelante para proteger a la ds-9 del ataque romulino, y este comenzó. Los romulinos no sólo habían amasado está nueva flota, también sus comandantes parecían capaces y aunque worf le decía a sisko que un klingon valía en combate diez veces más que un romulino, la balanza se inclinaba a favor de los traidores. Las cinco naves de la federación restantes estaban destruidas y casi las tres mil naves klingon compartieron la misma suerte, los romulinos destruyeron las demás naves que se encontraban inutilizadas para pelear y solo diez quedaban para proteger la estación, el general qwort había muerto. Los romulinos conservaban como dos mil naves y ya comenzaban su ataque a la estación.

- los romulinos fueron inteligentes pelearon fuera del alcance de los torpedos de la estación, pero ahora no tienen salida deberán si o si enfrentarse con la estación – decía sisko.

La diez naves klingon restantes decidieron pegarse a la estación brindando protección ya que enfrentarse en el espacio abierto a los romulinos como lo hizo qwort resulto ser mortal. La estación preparó sus torpedos y la batalla comenzó.

- ¡mis camaradas klingon! El imperio a muerto en este día, así que asegurémonos de llevarnos al imperio romulino con nosotros – gritaba un capitán de una nave klingon.

- señor, los escudos en los sectores b-48, a-52, g-3 y v-2 están seriamente dañados – informaba obrien, mientras fuertes sacudidas estremecían a toda la estación.

- kira, comunícale a los klingon que se posicionen cubriendo cada uno de estos puntos con sus naves – ordenaba sisko.

- lo hare señor – le respondía la bayoran cuando una fuerte explosión se sintió en el lugar, una nave klingon había sido destruida.

- malditos romulinos – escupía worf – los torpedos no bastaran contra tantas naves.

- entonces haga que cada disparo cuente señor worf – gritaba sisko cuando otra fuerte explosión mandó a varios integrantes de la tripulación fuera de sus puestos.

- señor obrien reporte – decía sisko – señor obrien…

- dax se acerco a obrien y tomó el pulso de su cuello.

- sisko, está muerto…

- NO MALDICION, es que acaso quieren destruir la estación

- sisko, los romulinos aun no se comunican con nosotros, no exigen rendición ni nada – decía preocupada kira

- entonces es así como termina todo, romulus se apodera de este cuadrante y luego dirigirá su ataque a la federaci… - otra explosión sacude nuevamente el lugar, otra nave klingon cae presa de los enemigos y luego otra y otra y otra…

- señor, esto es una locura tengo a varios muertos y heridos, debe rendirse de inmediato – le rogaba el doctor bashir a sisko desde su consola en la enfermería de la estación

Doctor bashir, por favor resista ya viene ayuda en camino - mentía sisko. Los romulinos cortaron toda comunicación con la flota estelar, estaban solos. Tampoco podía ordenar evacuar la estación ya que los romulinos dispararían igualmente a las capsulas de escape, sin importar que estas estuviesen llenas de civiles inocentes.

Sisko, todos los escudos están a solo un veinte por ciento de su capacidad – le informaba kira y nuevamente otra explosión hizo estremecer la estación. Chispas y esquirlas de metal volaron por todos lados de la sala de mando del ds-9.

- ¿están todos bien? – preguntó sisko caminando agachado por las múltiples descargas de esquirlas que seguían produciéndose en la sala de mandos, cuando encontró a worf inconsciente en el suelo.

- dax, dax ayúdame a mover a worf… dax

- sisko – le dijo suavemente kira a su comandante mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro – dax murió…

- no, no, no, no… porque maldición… que pasara ahora.

- ¡kira, kira! – gritaba odo y se acercó donde la mujer y la abrazó fuertemente.

- bashir está mal herido…

- odo creo que es el fin.

- así parece – dijo el jefe de seguridad de la estación y abrazó con más fuerza a la mujer.

Varias partes de la estación se desmoronaban, en el bar quark lloraba la muerte de su hermano.

- fuiste el ferengi más torpe y poco apto para los negocios que podía haber… pero como hermano, bueno también fuiste una decepción… pero aun así te voy a extrañar, pero no por mucho tiempo, pronto volveré a soportar tus torpezas en el cielo hermanito querido…

- la última de las naves klingon explotaba junto con la ultima torpedera de la estación espacial y los romulinos seguían disparando.

- siguen atacando, que alguien nos ayude… por favor – decía sisko con lagrimas de impotencia.

Cuatro naves romulinas aparecían en la malograda pantalla de la ds-9, cuando de repente todas ellas explotaron, al parecer alcanzadas por proyectiles pesados de algún tipo.

- … por… fin… aparecieron… - gimió worf quien acababa de recuperar la consciencia.

La flota Marduk compuesta de quince battleships, una command ship, diez destroyers, una flag ship y tres Marduk scouts habían arribado a la batalla, pero ¿bastarían estas treinta naves contra mil?

Los romulinos tomados por sorpresa dejaron su flota inmóvil por un par de minutos, fatal error porque 17 cañones réflex ya habían sido disparados contra ellos, destruyendo unas 283 naves en un instante, y por si esto fuera poco, todas las naves lanzaron sus rayos pesados y sus misiles y torpedos anti naves inmediatamente después, cargándose otras 84 naves.

Los romulinos no lo podían creer pero sus capitanes viendo que el destino del imperio estaba en esta batalla decidieron entablar la lucha cercana contra los Marduk. Sin embargo la absurda cantidad de cañones, torretas, lanzaderas de misiles y torpederas que se hallaban en cada nave demostraron a los romulinos que tanto una batalla cercana como a distancia sencillamente no era viable, y más de trescientas naves romulinas fueron destruidas en combate cercano.

Los romulinos trataron de aprovechar la superior movilidad de sus naves, pero la absurda cantidad de propulsores de las naves Marduk los engañó. Pese a los gigantescos tamaños de las naves Marduk, estas se movían espantosamente rápido, por lo que los romulinos decidieron atacar con sus naves de transporte, las cuales por su tamaño eran más rápidas que las Marduk, pero de repente, multitudinarias cantidades de pods y power armors salieron de las naves, las cuales con su endiablada velocidad y maniobras dieron cuenta de estas naves romulinas. Ishtar motivaba a sus tropas con su canto el cual era oído tanto por los romulinos como por los habitantes de la ds-9.

- señor, todas las naves enemigas fueron destruidas – informaba un oficial a Feff.

- eran muchas naves, pero aprovechamos al máximo el factor sorpresa – meditó Feff

- afortunadamente el enemigo no contaba con pods o mechas de combate – decía otro oficial Marduk

- sus rayos y torpedos eran más avanzados que nuestras armas, pero no contaban con suficiente número de estos, y sin importar que tengan escudos, ningún escudo dura para siempre, en especial si es sometido al fuego Marduk – concluyó Feff

- fue una batalla fácil, la intervención de lady Ishtar al final no fue necesaria – le dijo un oficial.

- la canción fue necesaria, de otro modo hubiésemos perdido soldados zentran y meltran – intervino Ishtar que acababa de ingresar al puente de mando.

- recuerden que ahora los zentran y meltran no son más objetos de los cuales podemos disponer a discreción, ellos son personas como nosotros y debemos tratarlos como iguales – concluyó Ishtar.

- manden naves de transporte a la estación espacial – ordenó Feff – es una lástima que nuestra tecnología médica sea muy inferior a la de ellos pero haremos lo que podamos. La ds-9 aunque maltrecha, había sobrevivido.

En bayor se realizaban los funerales de varios de los tripulantes de la estación, ya fuesen estos bayoran o de otras planetas de la federación, puesto que los caídos habían expresado su deseo de ser enterrados en el planeta por el cual tanto habían peleado antes y durante la guerra contra el dominio.

Los funerales de dax y el jefe obrien fueron particularmente dolorosos para sisko, ya que dax fue su mentor y el comandante se sentía culpable ante la esposa e hijos de obrien.

- al menos tuvieron un hermoso funeral – trato de consolarlo kira. Sisko sabía que varios bayoran pertenecientes a la resistencia contra los kardasianos no tuvieron ese lujo.

- los recordaremos como los héroes que fueron – dijo solemnemente worf

- los recordaré como mis amigos – le contestó el comandante.

Debido al incidente con las flotas pertenecientes a la federación unida de planetas, los imperios klingon y romulino, al final los Marduk decidieron aceptar la invitación que les ofreció el planeta betazed y radicar en ese lugar. La ds-9 y el agujero de gusano era una "zona caliente" que siempre atraería conflictos de cualquier tipo.

Varias semanas después el comandante sisko se alistaba para una ceremonia en betazed.

- es una suerte que la boda no siga las costumbres de betazed – dijo sonriente sisko – no quisiera tener que estar andando desnudo todo el tiempo.

- al único que no le afectaría eso sería a odo – dijo divertido el doctor bashir – escuché que pronto él y kira fijaran una fecha para la boda, ¿me pregunto cómo serán las ceremonias nupciales del dominio?

- mientras no tenga que desnudarme, no me preocupo – dijo worf quien se veía incomodo en su traje de gala.

- saben, lady Ishtar me conto todo lo referente a como el dictador ingues les quitó a los Marduk toda su cultura, estoy seguro que ella y Feff lograran crear una maravillosa cultura aquí en betazed.

- seguro lo lograran, no sólo como los máximos líderes de los Marduk, sino como futuros esposos.

- me hubiese gustado que la ceremonia se hubiese llevado a cabo en el espacio, escuche que habrá una formación de naves y mechas durante está, además dispararan varias salvas desde sus naves, un espectáculo digno de ver en persona y no por un monitor – dijo worf quien seguía acomodándose su traje.

- miles de naves Marduk vinieron a este sector luego de la batalla en el ds-9, nunca creí que habrían tantas naves en el universo y todas ellas Marduk – dijo bashir, quien ayudaba a worf con su traje.

- ni siquiera fue necesario que utilizaran el agujero de gusano, hicieron transposición directamente sobre bayor – dijo sisko.

- casi me hago en los pantalones – dijo bashir – pero de seguro fue eso lo que convenció a la federación de dejar en paz a los Marduk, bueno cientos de miles de naves de guerra causan ese efecto… ya worf quédate quieto y deja de poner esa cara que sólo llevaras el traje un par de horas.

CONTINUACION DEL TRABAJO MONOGRAFICO

CONSECUENCIAS DE LA BATALLA DEL DS-9 Y EL ENCUENTRO MARDUK

ENTRADA FINAL:

Antes de la guerra contra el domino tanto la federación unida de planetas como los imperios klingon y romulino, contaban cada una con una media de 10 mil naves contra las 30 mil que tenía el dominio.

La guerra mermó significativamente los tres poderes antes mencionados y el dominio y sus aliados vieron para siempre destruido su poder militar.

Me gustaría decir que la federación de planetas que siempre declaró el entendimiento entre especies como algo prioritario, actuó con honor, sin embargo ese no fue el caso.

Klingon con su flota diezmada tuvo que ceder el 90% de su territorio a la federación debido a las presiones militares de la flota estelar y las presiones económicas de la federación.

Romulus, por su parte entrego el 90% y luego de 80 años fue absorbido por otros poderes locales, lo mismo que klingon. Ambos imperios desaparecieron para no surgir más.

Bayor nunca pudo recuperar su independencia de la federación unida de planetas, debido a su importancia para quedar como planeta satélite de la federación.

Irónicamente la extensión que logró la federación luego de la batalla federación-klingon-romulus-marduk en la ds-9 provocó a lo largo la caída de la flota estelar. El hecho de tener que controlar tan vastos territorios hizo que muchas naves se perdiesen en conflictos de diversa naturaleza, eso y sumado el hecho que las naves fuesen declaradas obsoletas debido al poderío de las naves Marduk, hizo que los astilleros de naves espaciales dejasen de producir cualquier tipo de nave pre arribo Marduk.

La federación aunque existe en la actualidad, ya no representa la unión del poder político y militar que antes poseía, sin la flota estelar, fueron las flotas Marduk las que tomaron el relevo y estas tienen total independencia de la federación, obedeciendo sólo al concilio existente en betazed, formado este por betazeds, marduks, emuladoras y también zentrans y meltrans los últimos que gozan de todos los derechos y obligaciones de cualquier habitante del planeta.

Las flotas Marduk en la actualidad representan una especie de policía intergaláctica que resuelve conflictos de diversa naturaleza a petición (no a orden) de la federación de planetas unidos.

FIN DE LA ENTRADA

CONTINUACION Y FUTURA REVISION EN FUTURO

- bueno ya casi termino – decía una adorable jovencita frente a un monitor holográfico.

- ¿diana, ya estas lista? – preguntó un joven alto quien ingresaba a la habitación.

- sí, lo terminare mañana, ¿Qué hay de ti feral?

- listo para la ceremonia, aun no puedo creer que los abuelos abdicaran y ahora seré yo el líder supremo de los lores Marduk.

- y yo la sacerdotisa suprema de los emuladores, bueno los abuelos se merecían un descanso después de haber trabajado tanto, ahora que disfruten su vida.

- Mejor vámonos o papá y mamá nos soltaran el puro – dijo el muchacho, y la chica antes de salir de la habitación le dio un último vistazo al cuadro de sus abuelos, una pareja en plena flor de su juventud, vestían trajes de boda y junto a ellos un par de terrestres, un klingon, una bayoran y un cambia formas que al parecer estaba peleando con un ferengi que intentaba entrar a la foto… todos se veían tan felices, felices por la promesa de una unión que traería paz a todos los rincones de la galaxia, una unión que mantendría a todos unidos y en armonía.

FIN


End file.
